Sweetness Moment (DaeBaek ver)
by daebaektaeluv
Summary: A moment with Jung family,DaeBaek family with Taehyung. [ONESHOOT]


""Sweetness Moment"  
(DaeBaek Ver)

Cast  
Jung Daehyun  
Jung Baekhyun (Byun Baekhyun)  
Jung Taehyung

Rating : T  
Genre : Genderswitch,Family,Romance(?)

Daebaektaeluv Presents

**!THIS STORY IS MINE!**

Started

Hari minggu,hari yang cukup cerah untuk pergi bersama keluarga tercinta atau orang tercinta. Seperti halnya Keluarga kecil yang bermarga Jung yang di kepalai oleh Jung Daehyun dan istrinya Jung Baekhyun yang di karuniai oleh seorang anak yang memiliki paras muka yang sangat mirip dengan kedua orang tuanya namanya Jung Taehyung.

"Eomma,eomma..."pinta Taehyun yang menarik baju sang Ibu,Jung Baekhyun.  
"Waeyo Chagi-ya?"tanya Baekhyun yang mensejajarkan badanya sesuai tinggi Taehyung. "Bolehkah taetae pelgi kecana,taetae mau main bercama teman-teman?"izin Taehyun.  
"Hmm gimana ya,coba tanyakan pada Appamu kalo boleh,eomma akan ijinkan"ucap Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kelakuan bocak kecilnya.  
Taehyung pun menghampiri sang Appa -Jung Daehyun- yang sedang menelpon seseorang.  
"Appa...Appa.."ucap Taehyun pelan.  
"Appa...appa"panggil Taehyung lagi dan Daehyun tidak menjawabnya.  
"APPA!"teriak Taehyun yang tidak di gubris oleh Daehyun lagi. "Hiks hiks...Appa tidak cayang cama taetae lagi hiks hiks..."isak tangis Taehyun pun keluar.  
Daehyun yang mendengar isak tangis sang anak pun langsung mematikan smarthponenya dan langsung mensejajarkan badannya dengan anaknya.  
"Aigoo,uri taetae kenapa menangis hmm.."tanya Daehyun yang sedikit menenangkan sang anak.  
"Appa tidak cayang lagi cama taetae,tadi taetae panggil appa tidak jawab hiks hiks.."lirih Taehyung. "Aigoo,mianhae uri taetae..maafkan appamu yg tidak mendengarmu..."ucap Daehyun dan langsung memeluk Taehyun agar sedikit tenang.  
"Hiks hiks..taetae mau minta maaf ke appa tetapi halus ada calatnya.."ucap Taehyung.  
"Belikan taetae boneka cinga yang cangaaatt becaall...arraseo appa?"tanya Taehyun yang sedikit sumringah.

" Ne arraseo taetae,nanti apa belikan ne.."Daehyun pun mencium pipi Taehyung.

Baekhyun pun menghampiri pasangan Ayah dan Anak itu karena dia cukup lama menunggu untuk Taehyung yang meminta izin kepada Daehyun.  
"Kenapa lama sekali hmm untuk meminta izin hmm.."tanya Baekhyun.  
"Hehehe mianhae eomma,taetae balu caja mau meminta ijin kepada appa"ucap Taehyun sambil tersenyum menunjukkan eye smilenya kyeopta.  
"Appa,appa taetae boleh main dicana kan."tanya Taehyung kepada Daehyun.  
"Ne boleh taetae,asalkan jangan jauh-jauh arraseo?tanya Daehyun.  
"Tapi taetae disana saja ne nanti eomma dan appa akan menyusulmu."terang Baekhyun.  
"Ne allaceo eomma appa,taetae main dulu..."pamit Taehyung dan pergi ke tempat area bermain.

Daehyun dan Baekhyun pun tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua putra mereka yang terlihat bahagia tak terasa umur Taehyung sudah menginjak umur lima tahun.

'Grep'

Sebuah pelukan tersandar di punggung Baekhyun dan menaruh dagunya di pundak Baekhyun.  
"Dae-ie jangan seperti ini,banyak orang yang melihat.."ucap Baekhyun selagi melepaskan pelukan Daehyun.  
Biarkan seperti ini Baek,aku ingin memelukmu.."ucap Daehyun yang memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

Mendengar hal itu Baekhyun pun malu yah walaupun sudah menikah selama 6 tahun tetap saja ia malu ketika Daehyun bermanjaan seperti ini./p  
"Baekhyunnie..."ucap Daehyun dan membalikkan badan Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya.

" Gomawo Baek telah hadir dalama hidupku dan memberikanku Taehyung di sisi kita."ucap Daehyun

Dengan cepat Daehyun pun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sang istri. Ciuman itu hanya menyampaikan rasa cinta yang besar untuk disalurkan. Baekhyun pun mulai terbuai dan memegang lengan kokoh sang suami.

"Daeehh..."ucap Baekhyun di sela ciuman mereka.

Daehyun pun terus mencium dengan sedikit melumat bibir Baekhyun.

"Sesaakkh..." Baekhyun pun memukul dada Daehyun menandakan ia kehabisan pun melepaskan ciuman itu dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun terlihat posesif.

'Gomawo Baekhyun...'

.

.

.

.

END

Author Note :  
Hellow! Daebaektaeluv bawa ff baru lagi hahahhaa,ini hadiah dari author gara-gara jarang update. Terima kasih semuanya yang udah baca ff author!mohon reviewnya ya. Sekali lagi terima kasih^^  
Annyeong~

Salam Daebaektaeluv


End file.
